Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 3
Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 3, known in Japan as Sangokushi Basara Zero ''or ''SanGuoSha Zero is the third game to the Chaos of the Three Kingdoms fan game series that was created by the team of Jeremiah Cuff, Robert Thompson, Leshawn Sisk, and Kevin Cardinelli and was released on February 25, 2014 in both USA in Japan for the PC. The game's expansion Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 3: EXTEND, known as Sangokushi Basara Zero: KAI or SanGuoSha Zero: KAI was also released on June 16, 2014 for the PC, featuring increased roster of returning characters and brand new characters added to the factions of Wei, Wu, Shu, or Neutral. Story This is a backstory of the first two games that tells the events that revolve around the Yellow Turban Rebellion, the Anti-Dong Zhuo Campaign, and before Liu Bei met Guan Yu and Zhang Fei who formed an oath of brother/sisterhood with her at the peach garden. Now a new stage of conflict is about to arise in the land of ancient china. Do these heroes have what it takes to fight for survival and unify the entire land? New Characters Shu Army 'Jiang Wei- '''A brave and intellectual youth who once served as officer of Dark Lord Cao Cao. He was abandoned at the Battle of Tian Shui by Ma Zun and Zhang He after he was wrongfully accused of commiting treason, however, Zhuge Liang welcomed Jiang Wei with open arms and encouraged the young man to fight for the Shu Kingdom so he can unite Ancient China with the strength of bonds. Wields a chained sickle. He is one the main heroes of the game. 'Guan Ping-''' The eldest son of Guan Yu who is the older brother of Guan Li (Guan Yinping). Devoted to his father, he sees his sister as a rival and goes to great lengths to try and surpass her to lead the Guan family if Guan Yu should die one day. Wields a Giant Halberd Sword. 'Guan Xing- '''The laid back younger brother of both Guan Ping and Guan Li (Guan Yinping) who seems eager to please his family. He participates in the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his father and siblings to relieve himself of his boredom. Wields a single Nunchaku. 'Zhang Bao-''' The son of Zhang Fei who fought in the Yellow Turban Rebellion alongside his father. He is a gifted young man who's ferocity knows no bounds and is dedicated to continue his friendly rivalry in many battles with his oath brother Guan Xing. Wields a Nine Dragons Trident. 'Xing Cai-' The shy daughter of Zhang Fei who serves the Shu kingdom along with her brother Zhang Bao. She has a crush towards Sun Chun and is often embarrassed by her father when the latter starts picking fights with her lover. Wields twin Chinese Swords. 'Zhou Cang- '''A former yellow turban officer who became a promising follower to Guan Yu after he saved him and his wives who were under attack by the Wei army led by Xiahou Dun during his journey to reunite with Liu Bei. Determined to ensure the future of the Shu Kingdom and Ancient China, Zhou Cang vows to put his life on the line to stop Wei Kingdom's rampage. Wields a steel flail. 'Wei Yan- 'A brave but dimwitted officer who once served the warlord Liu Biao along with his childhood friend Huang Zhong, he began a life of wandering after his liege was slain at the hands of Dark Lord Cao Cao during his rampage in Xiang Yang. Liu Bei eventually employed him in the Shu Kingdom to prevent him from being targeted of assassination by his lord's murderer and treated the Shu empress and her officers as if they were family to him. However, Yue Ying has grown suspicious and disdainful towards him. Wields a Dao Blade and Spiked Buckler. '''Pang Tong- '''A strategist who was a childhood friend of Zhuge Liang during their school days. He threw his lot in with the Shu kingdom after the Wu kingdom threw him out for being too ugly. Now he uses numerous strategies to do his part in helping the Shu Kingdom of ending Dark Lord Cao Cao's bloodthirsty conquest to purge all of ancient china. Wields a curved saber. Wei Army '''Zhen Ji-' The cruel and stoic empress of the Wei Kingdom who is supportive to her husband Cao Pi and his cause. She is very cold and merciless towards her enemies and has no love for her sister in law Cao Pai due to her betraying her own family and defecting to the Shu Kingdom with Ma Chao. She assists her husband and Dark Lord Cao Cao in their campaign of cleansing Ancient China. Wields six floating swords made of mystical energy. 'Zhang Chunhua-' The ruthless wife of the manical strategist Sima Yi who doesn't think twice of beating, corrupting, and humiliating people in order to get what she wants. She revels in kidnapping her victims and uses torture devices on them for her own entertainment. She decides to participate in the Yellow Turban Rebellion to wreak more havoc. Wields a pair of Sai Daggers induced in high dosages of EMP. Wu Army 'Sun Jian- '''The father of Sun Ji, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang who is very duty bound in protecting Jiang Dong, the lands of his fore fathers. He acts as a father figure to his children and his officers that is he is willing to go to great lengths to protect them in their battles against Dark Lord Cao Cao. His determination to put a stop to the chaos is the sole reason why he joins the fray at the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Wields a Nine Rings Dao Blade. Other/Neutral Army '''Zhuo Shi-' A beautiful sorceress who is the old friend of Lu Qiong who travels with her protecting innocent villagers with her magic. She decides to play her role in helping her best friend into stop the Yellow Turbans from wreaking havoc. Wields three magical floating orbs. 'Lu Hua-' A young archer who was once Huang Zhong's pupil when he trained her in archery. After hearing about Sun Chun participating in the Yellow Turban Rebellion together with the Shu Kingdom, she feels that fighting him would make a name for herself and heads out to find him. Wields a Long Bow. 'Yuan Shao-' A bratty 13 year old warlord of Ye who suffers repeated attacks launched by Dark Lord Cao Cao. He forms a coalition in a last ditch attempt to take out both Dong Zhuo and Cao Cao at Hu Lao Gate. Wields a rapier. 'Zhang Jiao-' The leader of the yellow turbans who is trying to unite the China under heaven's rule. And to do that, he decides to launch the Yellow Turban Rebellion to remove all obstacles in his path. Wields a pair of spell casting gauntlets. 'Yan Liang- '''A calm officer of Yuan Shao's army who serves as one of his bodyguards. He seeks to challenge Guan Yu to a duel after seeing his strength in battle which leads the both of them to begin their rivalry with each other. Wields an Iaido Blade. '''Wen Chou- '''A raving officer of Yuan Shao who serves as one of his bodyguards. Unlike Yan Liang, Wen Chou known for making poor and reckless decisions which nearly endangers his liege and the rest of his officers. Despite all that, he remains loyal to Yuan Shao and does what he can to support him in his cause against Dong Zhuo and Dark Lord Cao Cao. Wields two Arm Cannons. '''Lei Ren- '''A young native of the Qiang Tribe whose family has fallen to ruin due to Zhang Chunhua's cruel machinations, he vows to make her pay for her crimes and to redeem himself towards his fallen family members. Wields a pair of Grieve Edges. '''Dong Zhuo - '''The barbaric, warthog like general who is responsible for orchestrating the ten eunuchs rebellion and forcing Lu Bu to join his army after killing his adopted father to seize the Han court. To make sure no one else gets his way, he brings the fight to Yuan Shao's coalition at Hu Lao Gate. Wields a barb wired cudgel. '''Xiong Fei- '''A general who serves Ba Liang as a bodyguard for his wife Wen Ying. In the aftermath of the rampage Sima Yi has caused in Xu Province, He assists Wen Ying on journey to find her missing husband. Wields a giant tomahawk. '''Yue Jiu- ' A bewitching and voluptous fortune teller who serves Yuan Shu. She is very vain and seductive that she would use her position to manipulate her vulnerable liege to her own ends, and will even abandon Yuan Shu if the latter is backed into a corner. Wields a deck of magical cards. New characters introduced in EXTEND Shu Army 'Ma Su- ' A young protege of Zhuge Liang whose trying to prove himself useful to the Shu kingdom's cause. His cowardly actions and his inability to act often gets him scolded at by Liu Bei but she also worries about him nonetheless and helps him get back on his feet to support Zhuge Liang. Wields a giant scholar brush. Wu Army 'Da Qiao- '''First of the Two Qiaos, Da Qiao is the calm and collected daughter of Qiao Xuan who keeps tabs on her younger sister Xiao Qiao every time she gets herself into trouble. She aids Sun Ji (Sun Ce) to unify the lands of Jiang Dong. Wields a flute. '''Xiao Qiao- '''Second of the Two Qiaos, Xiao Qiao is the nosy and stubborn daughter of Qiao Xuan who likes to cause mischief towards everyone around her, leading her to be berated by Da Qiao for her wrongdoings. She helps Sun Ji (Sun Ce) along with her sister on her quest to unify Jiang Dong. Wields a hand fan. '''Zhuge Jin- '''The elder brother of Zhuge Liang who serves the Wu Kingdom as a negotiator. He is wacky and very playful towards his enemies, but he will put up a fight if greatly cornered. He has a very close relationship towards his brother and the Shu Kingdom to the point that he seeks to persuade the Sun family to break their ties with Dark Lord Cao Cao to prevent any more bloodshed to continue. Wields a pair of flying rings. Wei Army '''Yu Jin- '''An idealistic general who wants to put a smile on everyone's faces and joins the Wei Kingdom in order to make that happen. He clearly disapproves Dark Lord Cao Cao's harsh actions towards the innocent peasants but is willing to protect them with his life, even if he has to dirty his hands to do it. Wields two Bisento Axes. '''Yue Jin- '''A quiet, seventeen year old officer who serves as one of the five generals of Wei. He possess great talent and is dedicated to the martial arts, but cares little for his allies which leads him to kill them without hesitation. Wields a Trishula. Other/Neutral Army '''Gao Shun- '''An skilled officer who entered into Lu Bu's service after the latter was driven out of Chang An by Dong Zhuo's followers. Despite his dark and brooding appearance, he has strict code of honor and bravery which allows him to gain respect from allies and enemies alike. He aids Lu Bu in his fight to unify China. Wields a nodachi and two spears. He is the main hero of COTK 3 EXTEND. '''Hou Cheng- ' An officer who serves Lu Bu's forces. He is a flamboyant young man who moves to the flow of beauty and elegance in battle and joins Lu Bu's conquest in order to prove his theory. Wields a flying guillotine. 'Chen Gong- ' A hapless 18 year old teenage strategist who once served Dark Lord Cao Cao. Fed up with the cruel abuse that his liege directed upon him, he escaped to Lu Bu's forces when they took over Pu Yang castle. With Lu Bu's help, Chen Gong plans to unleash a full scale invasion against the Wei empire. Wields a triple section staff. '''Wei Xu- '''A crafty and devious general who likes to cause discord and misfortune between Lu Bu and his officers in order to tear their relationship with him apart. He conspires with Dark Lord Cao Cao to destroy Lu Bu's forces at Xia Pi Castle. Wields a wolf spear. '''Song Xian- '''A general who serves Lu Bu's forces. He is depicted as a man who is conflicted with his loyalty towards his liege which ends with him being used as a pawn in Wei Xu's machinations to ruin Lu Bu's genuine bond with his army. Song Xian knows that Wei Xu is manipulating him into dirtying his hands against his lord and doesn't trust him, but believes that he can't bring himself to prevent the tragedy that will soon unfold between Lu Bu and his forces at Xia Pi Castle. Wields a wolf teeth club. '''Hao Meng- '''A young officer who joins Lu Bu post takeover of Pu Yang Castle. Hao Meng is suffering from a wasting illness when he fell victim to one of Wei Xu's devious schemes. Knowing that he is going to die soon, Hao Meng decided to spend the rest of his limited time to assist Lu Bu in his conflict against Dark Lord Cao Cao. Wields a flying fork. '''Lu Lingqi- '''The steadfast young daughter of Lu Bu who goes out of her way to help her father being on the same page with his officers so they can work together into unifying Ancient China. She is very determined into fighting for a peaceful land and is not going to let either Wei Xu's machinations or Dark Lord Cao Cao to get in her way. Wields a falchion. Returning Characters Shu *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Ma Chao *Guan Li (Guan Cai) *Huang Zhong *Liu Bei *Yue Ying Wu ﻿ *Sun Ji (Sun Ce) *Sun Quan *Sun Jia *Sun Shang Xiang *Zhou Tai *Lu Xun *Lu Meng *He Qi *Zhou Gan (Zhou Yu) Wei ﻿ *Cao Cao *Xiahou Yuan *Xiahou Dun *Sima Yi *Xu Huang *Zhang Liao *Cao Pai *Xu Zhu *Cao Pi *Cao Zhang *Cao Ren *Zhang He Neutral/ Other *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Ba Liang *Sun Chun *Liu Xiao *Wen Ying *Lu Qiong *Qiao Hua *Tan Zhi *Che Rong *Meng Huo *Ken Shin *Liu Ren *Xia Shang *Hua Hu *Hai Ling﻿ ﻿ Gameplay Changes Brand new enemies have been introduced to this installment such as Yellow Turbans Sorcerers, Mauderers, Hooded Assassins, Phantom Troops, Demon Foot Soldiers, and Battle Juggernauts. Category:Games